A strong program in cancer education has increased in scope and strength over the past fifteen years at the University of Louisville School of Medicine for medical students, residents, and community practitioners. This program has included special lecture series, conferences backed by tumor registry support, special clinics, symposia in cancer, summer scholarships, and electives and tutorials. The newest phase of development in our education program will be based upon new, stronger, coordinated leadership through the University of Louisville multidisciplinary Cancer Center. We propose added depth and breadth in new, redesigned, more comprehensive, student courses of instruction including a new course in cancer biology; added oncology summer student assistantships and clinical associateships for post-residency trainees in oncology; increased numbers of "road show" cancer teams for outreach, continuing education for this region; and the design and implementation of a new self-evaluation-computer system.